


Make an Exception

by whoever_i_am



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Healers, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Marauders' Era, Maybe angst, Protective Remus Lupin, Sadness, St Mungo's Hospital, Suicidal Sirius Black, Suicidal Thoughts, cuteness, i guess?, idk - Freeform, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3317882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoever_i_am/pseuds/whoever_i_am
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course Sirius would go and drink some unknown bottle of stuff that he just found laying around in his house. Of course he would. </p><p>-------------<br/>“Hey,” he soothes, “Moony, why are you freaking out? It’s fine, I swear, just an accident!”</p><p>	“But you keep doing shit like this!” Remus cries out. He knows he’s overreacting and sounding like Sirius’ mother (actually not at all like Sirius’ mother. Like James’ mother, or his own maybe. Someone who actually cares.), but he can’t help it. He doesn’t know what he’d do without Sirius around, and he hates seeing him treat his own life like it’s a gambling piece or just like it’s worthless entirely.<br/>-------------</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make an Exception

**Author's Note:**

> The suicide is literally not very referenced at all, but it is reference so TW: REFERENCES TO SUICIDE/SUICIDAL THOUGHTS. 
> 
> Apologies for the crappy title. My mind is not functioning as I have a fever. If u can think of a better one pls do let me know.
> 
> I wrote this instead of doing homework, hope you enjoy it. Thanks to the super swank the_last_misfit_toy for beta'ing!!

He hurries quickly up the stairs of St. Mungo’s, taking them two at a time. It’s only been a few hours but the thought that Sirius could be in actual, real-live pain because of something he did…He’s just gotta see him, okay?

“3…3…she said it was on 3, right?” Remus mutters absentmindedly to himself. Visiting hours were probably over a while ago since it’s practically 9:00pm, but the Healer downstairs made an exception. Why, he doesn’t know, he just thanks Merlin she did. 

Finally he gets to Sirius’ room, bursting through the door hurriedly and with a flushed face. Unfortunately, he has failed to remember that Sirius is not in a private room and as he enters, what seems like a small sea of sickly faces turn to stare at him.

“Sorry!” Remus quickly yelps, blushing furiously. “Erm..sorry. Excuse me..so sorry!” He awkwardly makes his way over to Sirius’ bed, which is the farthest from the door. 

Sirius already has his eyebrows raised when Remus gets there, that familiar cocky grin that just kills him to look at every single time because oh my god is it even legal to look that hot? Then again, it’s not like Sirius is famous for always following the rules. 

“Thought you’d make a grand entrance, Moony?” Sirius snickers, pushing a few locks of his gorgeous, long, black hair out of his face so that he can actually see his best friend’s face. 

Remus’ blush deepens as he frantically tries to explain himself. “No I wasn’t- er, I mean, I didn’t, um…I just wanted to see how you were.” He smiles weakly and sits down next to Sirius’ bed.

Sirius smiles back, and this is the smile Remus loves. It’s not the fake smile he’s seen Sirius wear when he has to attend fancy events with his family, or the smirk he makes when he’s joking or he knows he’s right. It’s the bright, warm smile that Remus thinks only the four Marauders must have ever really seen. Whenever it comes out it means Sirius has really let his guard down, which is…rare, to say the least. 

“I’m fine, Moony. Just a little tired. But at least now I know not to drink random things just laying around the house.” He grins cheekily. 

“Merlin’s pants, Sirius, how often do I have to tell you…” Remus rolls his eyes. “Why do you always act like- so carelessly, Pads? Why do you keep doing all the fucking dangerous things as if it wouldn’t even matter if you got hurt?”

Sirius is alarmed a little at Remus’ swearing, but more at his tone. “Hey,” he soothes, “Moony, why are you freaking out? It’s fine, I swear, just an accident!”

“But you keep doing shit like this!” Remus cries out. He knows he’s overreacting and sounding like Sirius’ mother (actually not at all like Sirius’ mother. Like James’ mother, or his own maybe. Someone who actually cares.), but he can’t help it. He doesn’t know what he’d do without Sirius around, and he hates seeing him treat his own life like it’s a gambling piece or just like it’s worthless entirely. “Always! Drinking this potion, hanging around me all the time…”

Sirius snaps up immediately at the last comment. “Come off it, Moony. you know there’s nothing you could do to get me to stop hanging around you. And besides, why aren’t you cross at Prongs and Wormtail about this? They’re around you just as much as I am. I don’t see you going on about this with them.”

“It’s not like that with them, Padfoot. You’re…different.” The fifteen-year old sheepishly admitted. His bright, clear eyes went searching for Sirius’. “I think you knew that already.”

Sirius sighs. “Yeah. Yeah, I did.” He’s known for a while. “Oh, god, Moony…this- this isn’t me. I can’t be all serious and touchy feely and talk about my emotions, it’s not me and you know it.” Remus nods, looking slightly disappointed. More than slightly, actually, and Sirius is struggling to find the right way to convey his feelings. He has to find the right way to wordlessly show Remus how he feels because he can’t…it’s too much, to talk about this. 

So, instead, he scoots over, just a little bit. The effects of that stupid bottle of what he now guesses had to have been poison are still slightly there, but he’s a little less weary and certainly capable of moving himself far enough over so that Remus can join him. 

“C’mon, Moony.” Sirius pats the bed next to him and gestures for Remus to join him. 

“A-Are you sure?” Remus questions. “There’s nurses, and other people.” He glances around at the other patients in the ward, so Sirius rolls his eyes and grabs his wand from his bedside table, flicking it so that it causes the curtains to draw shut around his bed. 

“Feels kinda like the dorms, huh, Moony?” Sirius jokes. Remus barely cracks a smile and clambers up onto the bed next to him. They squirm around for a few seconds, trying to find a comfortable position. Eventually they end up fit together like a couple of puzzle pieces, Remus’ head on Sirius’ chest and one of Sirius’ arms curled around him, almost protectively. 

“Promise you’ll be a little more careful?” Remus asks quietly, close to sleep. Sirius wants to say yes, he really wants to tell Moony he’s not suicidal, but he doesn’t even know if that’s the truth. 

“Promise me, Padfoot.” His voice is more demanding this time. “Just- promise.”

He can’t lie to Moony. He absolutely can’t lie, but, okay, maybe it’s not a lie. Maybe it’ll turn out to be a lie later, but right now in this minute he means it, so he promises to Remus. “Okay. Okay, Moony, I promise.” 

“Good.” Remus snuggles down onto Sirius, making himself comfortable. “You make a good pillow. G’night, Padfoot.”

“G’night, Moony.” Sirius runs his hand through the boy’s hair once, and then begins to drift off to sleep himself. 

And maybe, in the middle of the night when a Healer came to check on them, maybe she just made an exception to the visiting hours rule. Just maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/kudos are much appreciated and also they make house elves happy


End file.
